


Guilty Murderer | Slow Updates

by cxoo_kie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, MLB AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mysteries, guilty person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxoo_kie/pseuds/cxoo_kie
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng gets murdered, Alya Cesaire the detective decides to find out how she did, and most importantly, who did it...





	Guilty Murderer | Slow Updates

_"Marinette!" Alya screamed, looking at her bruised body. Her eyes filled with tears, she cried. "Who could've done this to you?!" She looked up at the lifeless body in her hands. Her eyelids closed, never to be awoken again. Her pale, yet gentle skin, smooth against Alya's. And yet, she held her so close to her, as if she were a piece of jewellery that she had to let go. Alya knew she had to let go soon, she knew that she had to get over it. But out of everyone, why Marinette? She stood up, determined to find the killer. The sociopath, who did this to her poor, sweet, innocent Marinette._

_Interestingly, on the same day, an akuma came, and Ladybug wasn't there to save the akuma._

_"Don't worry, Marinette. I will find out who did this to you, and they will pay."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
